Destiny's Duels
by theominousowl
Summary: This story involves all five Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists and what would happen if their universes collided. A powerful evil threatens to destroy them all, and they've got to work together though to stop it. There is some yaoi, 'cause I can't help myself.


Haha, you know I'm not much of a writer, but this has been on my brain for the past few days so that merited a little written work. This story takes place in an alternate dimension, where everything I want to happen does haha. Please humor my antics and enjoy.

So according to Arc V, there are four dimensions: Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Standard. What they haven't discovered are the parallel universes that also contain these dimensions. In my headcanon, DM is in a parallel Standard Dimension. This means that they have potential for other summoning methods besides Fusion. At this point in the Arc V story, they are busy trying to establish themselves in the Synchro Dimension, forced to duel in the Friendship Cup. (And just where is Yusei?) Anyway, for a moment, we will have to leave Yuya and co. and return to the original DM Standard dimension, where ten years have passed since Atem was set free to live in his own time. Now things have changed, and there are new enemies waiting in the shadows...

Yugi's fame has still given him a lot of attention. Even though it was different without Yami, he never stopped trying to become a better duelist. Joey Wheeler worked hard to be recognized as one of the top-ranked duelists in the world. He puts on a big chauvinistic persona, but he gives nearly all of his prize money to charities that specialize in the welfare of children, whether hospitals or duel schools that keep kids off the streets. But before all that, he made sure Tea had enough money to go to New York and start her career. It was only after an excessive amount of pushing that Tea stubbornly agreed, on the promise she would return every cent. Once she landed in the big city, she immediately went to work. To her surprise, she was something of a minor celebrity, always seen on the sidelines of the winner's team. She was thought of as very good luck, so it was easy for her to find a job. With her amount of determination and people skills she quickly rose through the ranks, even landing major roles on Broadway and Madison Square Garden. Now she is wanted all over the world, her exceptional gracefulness and personality lead her to be an A-List celebrity. But even with their busy schedule, Tea and Joey still find the time to go back to Japan, where they will find Tristan Tailor as the youngest mayor of Domino City. His efforts to "clean up this city!" has reduced the crime rate by over 40%, and the real estate values and economy have been steadily improving.

...

For a long time, each of them feared they would slowly drift apart and lose contact, but their bond was stronger than any of them realized. No matter how busy or hectic things got, they always made time for each other. It was difficult at times, but none of them ever lost their support from their friends. Even to this day, they still get along just as they did in high school.

The sun was high in the sky, and Yugi had been anticipating their visit for weeks. He stood in front of the Kame Game Shop, looking just as it always had. Two cars pulled up on the street, and their occupants waved heartily at him.

"It's so good to see you again Yug!" Joey exclaimed as he rushed over to hug Yugi. "I think you've managed to get even taller!" Yugi rubbed the back of his hair in embarrassment, what he wouldn't give to of had his growth spurt while still in high school. By now, Yugi was actually the tallest, including his outrageous spiky hair. Tea was quickly walking towards them from her car, next in line to dish out the hugs of eternal friendship.

"Shouldn't Tristan be here by now? He's usually Mr. Punctual" Tea said, glancing around.

"He already called and said he'd be late, Mayor stuff I'm sure." Yugi explained, "Come inside the game shop, I got this game from Morocco that I think you'll like."

"Great, another game for Yugi to beat us at." Joey muttered jokingly. On the inside, the shop still contained ancient games that would be better suited in a museum, as well as the latest Kaiba Corp dueling gear and cards. Everything was neat and in order since Yugi closed it for the day.

"Speaking of games, I brought you some board games from Paris and London, the seller said they were pretty rare, but I can never tell." Tea said while handing over a couple boxes to Yugi.

"Yea, I got you a Euro Game set, whatever that is" Joey said, adding his box to Tea's. Yugi's face lit up at the promise of new challenges, and happily set them out on the front counter.

"Do ya mind if we step away from the games for now?" Joey suggested. Tea looked at him incredulously, "You, walking away from a challenge? And here I thought I was friends with the famous Joey Wheeler."

"I think he might still be a little sore from his last tournament." Yugi meekly suggested. Joey gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in response.

"Really? What happened? Usually you're so optimistic, even when you lose." Tea asked.

"Rgh, it's that damn Kaiba! That greedy little rich boy just won't give it a rest, he always has to step on my feet and get in my face!"

Just then, the bell on the front door rang, signaling Tristan's entrance. "Hello everyone!" he greeted cheerfully. Tristan noticed Joey pouting and still in a huff. "What's wrong man?" Tristan asked, "Did you get last place again?" Joey muttered something under his breath, but he did seem more relaxed that that the whole gang was reunited.

From then on they kept the conversation light, every time they came together there was always plenty to talk about. Yugi was keeping very busy running the game shop, and in his downtime he frequented concerts and museums with the local friends he made from his casual duels. When Joey wasn't being defeated by Seto, he easily won several championships. Even when he would talk about Seto with nothing else but disdain, the rest of them believed their relationship has actually grown better. When Seto opened his own dueling school on his own private island, it was Joey who worked with him and made sure even the underdogs had a chance with the Slifer Reds.

Tristan has his hands full with running the city as well as running after his two kids. He couldn't help himself around his friends and always brought out his wallet and show his family's latest pictures. When the photos were sufficiently pushed in everyone's faces, Tea discussed her various dancing gigs that she's landed across the world. No matter where she goes, there's always a special place in her heart for Domino City and New York.

Reluctantly, the subject of Bakura came out, and Yugi was the only one who still kept regular contact. After Atem and Yugi's final duel, he decided to stay in Egypt with Marik. They knew it would be best for them there, housing such an evil soul for so long had taken its toll, and Marik was the closest person he could ever find who could relate to him. As time went on, he became more adjusted to his new life, and finally sounded genuinely happy. Yugi and his friends knew they could trust Marik to keep an eye on Bakura, and by the sound of things they have been able to become very close with each other. About every year Yugi makes the trip to see them, find out what new archaeological discoveries have been made, and of course, duel them into submission.

Eventually Joey and Yugi became involved in a very intense discussion over the newest duel monster technology, banned cards, and super sweet strategies that would crush even the best opponents. Tea and Tristan just sighed at their antics and became engrossed in their own conversation.

Before long, the night had already crept up across the sky, enveloping the world below in darkness. They were all yawning and smiling as they said their goodbyes, promising to meet up again tomorrow before they had to return to their chaotic lives. Yugi flung himself on his bed, tired but happy. Sleep washed over him as the lingering thoughts of his discussions echoed in his mind.

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark. He looked over and saw Atem, staring out of the window. Yugi's heart skipped a beat. 'No, this is a dream.' Yugi thought to himself, 'Just a dream, because this can't be happening.' Atem kept his eyes fixed on something outside, and Yugi was too frozen in shock to speak. Yugi rubbed his eyes hard, and knocked on his head.

'Just a dream' he repeated. Curiosity overcoming his fear, he hesitantly reopened his eyes to find, an empty room. Yugi drew in a shaky breath, and rubbed his head in confusion. Slowly, he put his head back on his pillow, and sleep seemed to rush over him with surprising force. He did not wake up until the sun's rays had already flooded his bedroom.


End file.
